Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me
by Ela Luna
Summary: Sakura Haruno mengira dirinya sudah dapat melupakan orang yang sangat berharga di masa lalunya. Ia menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa hingga suatu saat seseorang itu kembali kepada dirinya. Dia berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia tak mengingat siapa itu Sakura Haruno.
1. Epilogue

**Anyting related to Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ela Luna**

* * *

** Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me**

**-Epilogue-**

Langit mendung.

Angin dingin berhembus.

Jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya seakan tak dapat menepis angin dingin yang berhembus. Ia merapatkan jaket berwarna coklatnya itu erat-erat ke tubuhnya. Sia-sia, angin tetap saja dapat menembus pertahanannya. Terasa menusuk, teramat dingin seakan dapat membuat dirinya membeku hingga mencapai ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Langit kelam yang berhiaskan awan hitam seakan menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Gelap, kelam dan kacau. Sekelilingnya gelap, hatinya kelam dan perasaannya kacau. Setidaknya cahaya lampu jalan memberikan sedikit keterangan agar ia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan cukup jelas.

Sayang, cahaya lampu itu tak mampu menerangi hatinya. Sakit, itu yang dia rasakan saat semua ingatan masa lalu kembali menimpanya. Kenyataan pun tak jauh lebih baik. Menjalani kenyataan setelah menyadari masa lalu hanya membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

Ia sadar betul kalau dirinya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Mati, ia ingin mati. Konyol sekali, mati tak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mungkin mati dapat mengakhiri rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya ini tapi tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Keputusan itu akan membuatnya lolos dari semua ini namun akan menambah beban bagi orang yang terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tak mungkin, egois sekali dia. Mana mungkin ia bisa tenang di alam sana sementara orang-orang yang ia sayangi menderita karenanya.

Oh Tuhan! Tapi ia ingin lari dari semua ini. Meninggalkan dunia ini terlihat seperti jalan yang terbaik. Takdir baik tak berpihak pada dirinya. Baru saja ia akan merasakan kebahagian karena dapat menemukan orang yang selama ini telah menghilang dari hidupnya. Kejam, kini orang yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya itu akan meninggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Dengan hati-hati ia merogoh tas yang dibawanya. Ia mencari sebuah benda yang berharga baginya. Sebuah pisau. Pisau dari orang yang dikasihinya tapi juga dari orang yang telah membuat hatinya hancur seperti saat ini.

Dengan ini ia ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya di sini dan saat ini juga.

"SAKURA!"

Terlambat, tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku pergi.

* * *

A/N: Kurasa banyak yang mengira cerita ini aneh dan tak dapat ditebak dengan pasti. Aku mengerti, ini hanya epilogue saja. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang merasa bingung. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Sorry, Don't Remember You

**Anyting related to Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ela Luna**

* * *

** Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me**

**-Sorry, Don't Remember You-**

Suasana bandara yang begitu ramai membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Bandara yang ramai ini membuatnya muak. Ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sakura Haruno menghentakkan kaki kanannya berulang-ulang. Ia benci menunggu dan kini ia harus mengunggu. Dalam hati ia menggutuk orang yang ditunggunya habis-habisan. Ia tak peduli walaupun orang itu adalah sahabatnya sekalipun. Baginya siapapun yang telah membuatnya menunggu akan merasakan akibatnya.

Dengan tak sabar Sakura merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya. Terburu-buru, ia menekan tombol-tombol angka yang ada di ponselnya. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol _dial_, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!" teriak gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak sebemtar."

Dia pikir sudah berapa lama ia membuatnya menunggu?

"Simpan saja maafmu itu," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Astaga Sakura! Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Sakura memasang wajah kesal. Maaf tak ada artinya. Maaf tak dapat memperbaiki apapun.

"Apa maafmu itu dapat mengembalikan waktuku yang terbuang karena menunggumu?"

"Ayolah Sakura, kau baru saja kembali dan ini reaksi pertama terhadap sahabatmu?"

Sakura mengalah. Ia tak dapat memasang wajah kesal berlama-lama terhadap sahabatnya ini. Perlahan senyum terkembang di bibir gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka menunggu kan?"

Ino Yamanaka tersenyum. Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang seumuran dengan Sakura ini mengetahui persis seperti apa sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalmu dengan jelas. Aku ingat akan hal itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kedua alis Sakura berkerut. "Pada kenyataannya kau membuatku menuggu dan membusuk di sini."

Ino terkekeh. "Pada kenyataannya kau masih segar dan tidak membusuk."

"Tetap aku tidak suka menunggu," balas Sakura.

Ino yakin membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini menunggu adalah sebuah kesalahan. _Mood_nya bisa menjadi sangat buruk jika ia menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ino benar-benar memiliki urusan mendadak di tempat kerjanya yang tak dapat ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah aku tau kau tidak akan memaafkanku sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu kan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ternyata sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar mengenal dirinya. "Hmm... jadi?"

"Makanan adalah hal yang dapat membuatmu tenang."

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar.

"Baiklah baikkah. Mau makan di mana aku yang traktir," tawar Ino.

"Kau tau, sejak aku meninggalkan Jepang sudah lama aku ingin makan _ramen_."

Ino tertawa kencang. Sahabatnya ini sangat mudah ditebak. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

…

Kedai _ramen_ yang mereka datangi memang cukup ramai. Wajar saja, kedai ini merupakan kedai _ramen _ternama. Rasa makanannya yang enak membuat para pelanggannya ingin datang lagi dan lagi.

"Dua Ino-_chan_?" tanya pemilik kedai yang juga merupakan koki di kedai ini.

"Ya."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama _ramen_ pesanan mereka telah tersedia di hadapan mereka. Sakura langsung mengambil sumpit dan meniup-niup ramen miliknya. Ino tak berniat untuk menyentuh makanan miliknya karena ia akan meningg hingga _ramen _tersebut tidak begitu panas.

"Jadi, bagaimana Jerman?"

Sakura yang awalnya akan memakan makanannya pun menarik sumpitnya kembali. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau, apa saja yang terjadi di sana, bagaimana pengalamanmu di sana. Pasti menyenangkan," tanya Ino antusias.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya begitulah. Seperti yang kau bayangkan," jawab Sakura datar.

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menarik. Ayolah kau pasti punya pengalaman menyenangkan di sana."

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, selera makannya serasa menghilang saat mengingat kehidupannya di Jerman. "Tidak juga. Aku malah merasa kesepian dan repot."

"Hah?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Semakin lama aku berada di sana aku semakin ingin pulang. Aku rindu pada Jepang. Aku muak harus berbahasa Perancis setiap hari. Aku ingin berbahasa Jepang seperti ini, lancar dan tanpa beban, aku—"

"Cukup," pinta Ino menghentikan celotehan Sakura sebelum bertambah panjang. "Aku tau, tapi tidak adakah pengalaman yang menyenangkan sedikitpun?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka berdua. Tak lama _handphone_ milik Ino berdering.

"Halo?"

Sakura tak mempedulikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk menyantap _ramen_nya.

"Ya, aku sedang bersama temanku… Apa? Ada urusan mendadak… Kenapa tidak kau saja yang… Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah selesai Ino langsung memutus hubungan dan meletakkan _handphone_ kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Ini penting dan aku harus segera mengurusnya."

Sakura tak beralih dari makanannya. "Baiklah, urus saja dulu kepentinganmu."

"Kau boleh ikut jika kau mau," ajak Ino.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu?"

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah."

…

Ino bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _fashion_. Ia bergerak di bidang _designer_. Kantor tempatnya bekerja cukup luas. Dengan sabar Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino dari belakang. Ia tak tau berapa lama lagi ia akan berjalan. Sahabatnya berjalan sangat cepat, kecepatannya nyaris seperti orang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil. Tak lama Ino menghampiri meja seorang wanita berambut biru gelap. Matanya berwarna putih seakan ia memiliki tatapan kosong.

"Hinata, di mana Hasusa?"

Gadis tersebut terlihap gugup dan menjawab, "Baru saja ia pergi Ino-_sama_."

"Hah, anak itu selalu saja," keluh Ino kesal.

"Ino, sebaiknya aku pulang. Lagi pula kau sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Tidak masalah Sakura. Kau boleh tetap tinggal.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku harus mengunjungi ayah dan ibu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Butuh pengantar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencarikan seseorang untuk mengantarmu. Kau tunggu saja di ruang depan saat kita masuk tadi. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Ya, aku ingat, tenang saja. _Sayonara_."

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino kemudian berbalik arah. Tanpa melihat lurus ke depan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah lawan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara pria.

Sakura berusaha menjawabnya dengan nada kesal, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Mari kubantu."

Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hari. Kemudian ia menegakkan pandangannya ke arah wajah pria tersebut. Sakura terkejut, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Sasuke?" desisnya.

"Maaf?"

"Kau... Sasuke kan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aku bukan Sasuke. Maaf pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan bohong, kau adalah Sasuke. Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Sakura histeris.

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku bukanlah Sasuke. Namaku Hasusa, Hasusa Uchiha."

"Bohong!"

"Maaf tapi aku bukanlah Sasuke."

_ Mustahil, ini mustahil._


End file.
